Firestorm
by Airstrike
Summary: A Small selection of stories about my work and highgrade addicted joint second in command Firestorm! I will update soon! Bear with me!
1. Exhaustion

_Firestorm has always been one of those bots that never knows when to quit. He's always working, always worrying, always doing SOMETHING. Well one day... it all catches up on him... and through it he learns a valueable lesson..._

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own Transformers.. But I own Firestorm! Ok well this version anyway... Jealous much? XD_

* * *

.:Exhaustion:.

Name : Firestorm

Rank : Second in Command of the Freelancers.

-Commence Playback-

FREELANCER HQ - PRESENT DAY 4:38AM.

Firestorm walked down the hallway to his quarters, his face lost in a pile of datapads. Even as he walked he was memorising the writing and noting down important areas. He yawned, followed by a creak from his back. His circuits ached, but something was stopping him from calling it a night. It wasn't the gunshots from the training room, nor the giggles and crashes from the main room. He didn't know what it was, but it always stopped him. He sighed, passing another dormatry. As he passed however, the door opened. "Firestorm?" He stopped and turned "Oh... Hey Sam"  
"I thought Skartplug told you to take a break" said the small human crossing her arms. The girl wasn't like the other humans Firestorm had come across whilst on Earth. His first impression was that they'd all be like her... trigger happy, energetic, ace with a laser and half metal. But they wern't. Every other girl he had seen wore short pieces of material showing their legs, not baggy trousers like Sam did. They also wore long gold or silver chains of metal around their necks. Sam only ever wore two, both of them on black strings. He sighed, eyeing up his commander. "I did. And now I'm working again" he replied setting the data-pad down far enough so he could see her. She wasn't impressed "He told you to take a break about 5 minutes ago! I don't think he meant a quick breather! Now get some rest!" she said, scowling her eyes. Firestorm supressed a yawn. It was true... he was tired, but he had too much work to do... "Let me finish this lot then I'll call it a night ok?" Sam raised an eyebrow "Alright. I'm gonna check on you in a few breems. If you're not resting I call Skarts got it?" Firestorm nodded. Sam walked off in the other direction. As soon as he knew he was alone, Firestorm let out the yawn he had surpressed. It was true Skartplug had told him to rest, so he had, for a couple of minutes anyway. He had to work. It was like he was obsessed with writing reports and defence stratigies. He must write these reports. He must read over the medical veiws... it had to be done! A sudden strain in his spark chamber snapped him out of his focus. Quickly, he leant against the wall, clutching onto the pile of work in his other hand. He ran an internal system to see what was wrong. Nothing. Not even a glitch. The only thing wrong was his energy levels "Hmm... 14 and dropping... Eh I still got enough" he thought. Pushing himself off the wall he continued to head for his room, thinking about what Skartplug had lectured him about earler...

EARLIER THAT DAY

"You need at least 20 of your energy to function properly" Skartplug was lecturing him again about working to exhaustion. "Yeah I know I got it the first 12 times you said it" he replied, a datapad on his knees. Yeah so what if he worked too much? There wasn't any dangers involved! It wasn't like he was gonna die because he was overdoing it... "Firestorm if you keep working the way you are you're gonna"  
"I SAID I GOT IT" snapped Firestorm. Impaitently, he stood up and left before Skarts rabbled on again. He hated it when Sam ordered Skartplug to send him into a forced recharge. It had only been three days since his last one! He had pleanty of energy left to keep going!

PRESENT - 4:42AM

As Firestorm entered his quarters, his clutched his chest again. "What the heck is wrong with me..." he whispered to himself as the jolt of pain subsided momentarily. He edged his way towards his desk, finally reaching the chair and sitting down. A warning light flashed infront of his optics, warning him he was running on 10 energy. He shrugged it off and turned to the data pads on the table. But as he started reading his vision began to blurr. Squinting his optics made it readable, but eventually he couldn't see it. Another warning... 'Energy Levels 8 and dropping' He had to recharge... but he had so much work to do... Looking back at the pads made his optics burn. 'Energy Levels 6 and Dropping' He fell backwards on his chair. The pain in his spark returned. It had been two weeks since his last recharge, but the others didn't know that. He couldn't let them know... they'd probably strap him down to a berth and stop him from working if they knew! in desperation he let out a silent whimper and began to army crawl towards his berth. 'Energy Levels 3 and Dropping' He lost all feeling in his arms and legs. Infact, the only thing he could feel was the aching pain in his spark, telling him to rest. His body twitched as it fell offline. His vents took in air heavily as the pain surged from his spark to his throat. It felt like he was burning... "You better be- Firestorm!" Sam had come to check on him... like she said she would. "Skartplug I need you in Firestorm's quarters now! Firestorm? Can you hear me? Listen you're gonna be ok just stay awake"  
Stay awake... For the first time in Sam's life she was telling him to stay awake instead of getting some sleep. Skartplug entered the room "What the- I knew this would happen!" he said. That was the last thing he heard before the suttle sound of his gears stopping pulled him out of reality...

PAST EXPERIENCES

"I need those reports done by 0400 hours. That isn't too early is it?" asked his father. Firestorm saluted "Ok dad no problem!" He wandered to his room, the new reports in his hands. This was the 12th file in the past three weeks but Firestorm didn't care, he loved doing them! This certian one was on Micro Organisms and Sentinal Beings, something he had been reading about earlier. As he entered his room, his desk was lit up warmingly. He didn't have any toys like a regular sparkling did, only a bookshelf overloaded with datapads, a recharge berth and a desk with a small lamp and spinny chair. On top of the desk sat a computer and a pile of Data pads in two piles. The taller pile was in a small compartment marked 'Completed'. The other was on the side of his desk, a note attached. Firestorm had already read the note, he had just left it there so he didn't forget what time his father needed them done by. "Alright... This one needs to be finished at 0400 hours... them at 0200 hours." Firestorm spoke to himself whilst he set an alarm "And School starts at 0700 hours so I need to be up at 0600 hours for that..." He shuddered "Perhaps I could try and get another day off to finish these..." he hated school. He only ever got teased. He wasn't the best in target practise, and couldn't work with teams very well in practical obsticale courses. However, he always came out on top when it came to written work. His friends always deserted him at break and physical lessons, but they were always nice to him when it came to writing. He even did their homework... "Firestorm! How's your energy levels? You need some shots?" his mother shouted. Firestorm snapped out of his daydream "No mom I'm ok!" he bellowed back. Sighing but still smiling, he sat down in his comfy chair and began to work. The exams started soon so he had to fit in some revision and training before he stopped. That would mean he was working through the night again, but he could always grab some highgrade from the cupbored. He always had a shot or two, it kept his mind on the target at hand...

PRESENT DAY - 6:29AM

"Firestorm? Dude can you hear me?" Syndrome's voice was ringing through his audio sensors. So was another sound... some sort of ringing... "Slag!" Firestorm sat up. It was one of his set internal alarms, notifying him he was off scedule "Crikey! Careful mate you'll break sumin!" Syndrome jumped backwards being thrown away when Firestorm had suddenly sat up. Skartplug stood in the doorway to his office on the far side of the room. His optics were narrowed. Firestorm ignored him and sat on the berth, his legs hanging over the edge of it as he slowly slid off... "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Firestorm froze. The coldness of Skartplug's voice at that presice moment could've made even the mighty Megatron himself cringe. He knew he had done something... "I-I have work to do..." he stuttered, shifting uncomfortably "Not until I clear you you haven't"  
"Bu"  
"I said no!" Firestorm jumped. This had been the first time Skartplug had actually shouted at him. Even Cannonball, his joint second in command feared the medic. He was almost like Rachet.. except he didn't throw tools... luckily. Skartplug stomped over. There was one thing you didn't do, and that was to ignore one of his lectures. Firestorm had done just that. He had ignored Skarts' silent pleas for him to rest more, he had ignored the fact that you needed 20 of energy minimum to function properly... he had ignored the doctor's orders to take a break "I told you something would happen! You just never listen do you!" he bellowed. Firestorm cringed slightly. He was joint second in command... and afraid of one of his team members. Syndrome stood up "I'll... be going then" he said coughing a little. He quickly made for the door, but a point from Skartplug and it clicked, locking itself "Sit down. I'm not finished with your virus scans" Muttared the medic, his teeth chiming together. A sudden noise from Firestorm shifted the attention back to him. He was gasping for breath, like someone had him tightly round the throat. Skartplug's mood immeadiatly changed as he ran over to him "Alright calm down! Breathe slowly... that's it..." Firestorm wheezed a little, and coughed as the pain in his spark subsided "What the heck happened?!" jumped Syndrome running over as he gently pushed Firestorm back so he was lying back on the berth "He had a small attack." Stated Skartplug, his optics shifting to the programming medic "What? An attack!? What caused it"  
Skartplug turned to Firestorm again "Exhaustion." he said. Firestorm looked at him wide eyed. All of those time's his spark had hurt... all this time.. it was because he was- "From working too hard with not enough rest inbetween" added the medic. He turned, placing a hand on Syndrome's shoulder "Get some recharge. If you don't those attacks will just get worse. Next thing you know your body will lock up, and eventually you'll die due to lack of recharge" He walked away with Syndrome to another berth. He was trying to scare Firestorm to sleep... and it worked. The moment he had stopped talking, Firestorm tilted his head and fell asleep, ignoring the second personal alarm that buzzed in his head.

* * *

_**It's strange how these things come to me... This one appeared in a dream I was having about me slapping Megatron... Don't ask... It ain't like he doesn't have it coming...**_

_**Please Comment! Or Complain! But please note all complaints go to Skartplug... and you do NOT want to piss him off at the moment...**_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	2. Addicted

_S_am : Yo! Me and Flash here thought it was high time I put another flick of Firestorm up! Say hi Flash it won't bite!

_F_lash : H-hi...

_S_am : See! Not too hard was it?

_F_lash : No... Can I roll the Disclaimer?

_S_am : I don't see why not!

_F_lash : Ok.. it's this button right?

_S_am : Yep!

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS [You probably already know that! BUT I OWN FIRESTORM, FLASH AND PROBABLY ALL OF THE OTHER TRANSFORMERS I WRITE ABOUT! **

_S_am : XD Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Subject : Firestorm_

_-Commence Memory Transmission-

* * *

_

_F_irestorm's _A_ddiction

* * *

_An alarm sounded quietly in his head. Looking up at the time, the young mech yawned, pouring himself a glass of highgrade. It was 4am and he still have four reports to write._

_"Right... Another one done..."_

_The child put aside a large datapad and grabbed another. It was dark outside and inside his home. The only light was from his small lamp. He yawned again. This was the third time this week he'd had to stay up to finish these reports for his father. Once he had got them finished he could concentrate on his revision for his exams in a few days. This was the last one before he could give it a rest. Yawning again, he downed the Highgrade. His systems immediately boosted, waking him up. The foul taste of the stuff was all he needed to keep him awake. He smiled sweetly and began to write again, just as the suns rays began to penetrate his window frame..._

"Firestorm... Firestorm?" Airstrike gently shook the sleeping second in command. He'd dozed off on his desk again, a datapad acting as his pillow. Sam sighed impatiently. He was late for his meeting with her. Again.

"Take me up there" she said to Airstrike. The flyer nodded and picked her up, placing her on Firestorm's shoulder. Firestorm snored quietly exhausted. Sam smiled evilly. She knew how to wake him up. Airstrike held his ears and giggled. He knew exactly what she was gonna do...

"FIRESTORM! WAKE UP THE DECEPTICONS ARE ATTACKING AND FLASH HAS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE!"

"Hugh?! What?!" Firestorm jumped up, knocking Sam onto the desk. He stood up and took out his blaster, ready to fight "Where?!"

Airstrike laughed and Sam stood up. She was obviously not happy "You fell asleep again and missed the meeting you were meant to have with me about your little addiction."

"But what about the Decepticons?"

"There never was any!"

Airstrike grabbed his arm. It was obvious he didn't have a clue was Sam was talking about, but she had blackmailed him into helping her anyway. Sam leapt from his desk onto the ground and followed them out. Airstrike pushed Firestorm through Sam's door, where he waited for a while. Sam entered the room and gestured a seat to the dark red bot, who gladly took it. She then turned to Airstrike and took out a small device "If I catch you using it on Flash again I'll destroy it ok?" Airstrike nodded and took the device, smiling like a sparkling as he dashed out of the room. Sam sighed and locked the door.

"Sorry Sam I was up all night working on a document and I didn't see the ti-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" Firestorm fell into silence. He knew he was in trouble seeing as this meeting was important.

"Now. Why did I find this in your room?" Sam jumped up to her freakishly large desk and pulled out a large bottle of Highgrade. It was very healthy being a human commander. Everything was larger than she was, meaning she got a lot of exercise climbing up onto things and lifting things. Firestorm looked at the bottle. It was almost empty. He sighed.

"Who's is it? You hiding it for someone else?"

Firestorm was almost frightened to speak. How disappointed was she going to be when he told her!? He spoke quietly as he watched the slurry mixture in the bottle. "It's mine..."

"So what do you have it for?"

"It keeps me awake so I can finish my work..."

"How long have you had it?" Sam raised an eyebrow. She was strict with her rules and one of them was to not have any consumable goods in their quarters except an Energon Cube or medication if prescribed any "That bottle? Only a day..." Sam was shocked by his reply. He had drunk almost off of the bottle in one night?! How long had he been staying awake on this stuff for?

Firestorm looked away. It was true; he had been drinking the stuff for as long as he could remember. He hated the taste and the after effects, but he just... needed it...

"How long have you been drinking this stuff to stay awake?! Three months?"

Firestorm shook his head.

"A Year?"

Another shake of the head. Sam was getting worried "How long?"

"As long as I can remember..." Firestorms' bottom lip quivered. His hands started to shake; this wasn't something he could talk about easily. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to try and run out the door. She wasn't supposed to find out! Nobody was!

"Please don't tell me you used to drink this when you were a kid..." The gaze on her joint second in command's face told her it was true. She sat down on the desk beside the bottle "Start from the beginning"

"But-"

"Those reports can wait. Skartplug should be writing the medical ones anyway, I'll have to chase him up on that later. Now come on" He wasn't going to win. Seeing this he leant back on his chair, accessing the memory files. They were vague, but there. He began to tell the tale of his past...

_"It's a boy" the medic cheered quietly as a small red sparkling lay on the small berth fast asleep. The child curled up, sucking his thumb. A mech stood on the other side of the room. He smiled but his optics showed concern._

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Well... he should be. We'll see when he wakes up. I'm sorry about your loss..." The mech's head lowered "She would've wanted me to find happiness..."_

"So your mother died during the sparking?" Firestorm nodded. A tear ran down his face and Sam's face changed from her normal commander look to a face full of sympathy "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"No no it's ok... I don't see why it upsets me... I never knew her" Sam smiled weakly. This was the reason he was a joint second in command. She admired his strength through situations and his ability to think on the spot. Firestorm continued.

_"Hey honey! This our new little bundle of joy then?" Firestorm looked up nervously. The femme in front of him smiled nicely but she still gave him the creeps. He noticed a small bottle in her hand "Yep this is him. Meet Firestorm love" replied his father who was carrying him. Firestorm kept his optics on the bottle. She smiled, holding it up._

_"Wow. He's only a sparkling and he knows what Highgrade is" she laughed. She gave Firestorm the bottle, twisting the lid off whilst he held it. Firestorm looked at the swirling mixture carefully, as if he was trying to decipher what the mixture was. He looked up at his father. He was looking at the femme._

_"I don't think this is a good idea dear. He's too young to be drinking it"_

_"Oh poppycock" she turned to Firestorm and smiled "Go on, drink some! It's nice!"_

_Firestorm looked nervous. Looking back at the bottle, he raised it, drinking a mouthful of the highgrade..._

"What?! You'd only just been sparked what was she thinking?!" Sam slammed her fists on the table. Firestorm jumped. He felt like such an idiot now. Looking back over that one mistake made him feel so stupid! Why had he drunk that stuff?!

"That's not even half of it..." Firestorm sighed. Sam's concern grew as he continued his tale...

_Firestorm was being rushed to emergency care. His optics were glazed over from the shock of the mixture. His father and the other bot that had given him the highgrade ran behind the medic now holding the sparkling. Firestorm was howling and crying in pain, his spark pulsing. He wriggled around in the medics' arms as he bellowed at his parents._

_"What were you thinking?! Giving a sparkling highgrade! You could've killed him!"_

_"He just took it and drank it! We couldn't stop him!" His father lied. Firestorm clutched his chest. His spark was burning from the highgrade flooding his systems. The bots' finally reached a large room; the words Emergency were situated above the door. The medic rushed in with Firestorm as his parents waited outside. A white femme looked round._

_"Didn't I just help spark him?! What happened?"_

_"He drank some highgrade" the medic replied calmly as he set Firestorm onto a small sparkling berth_

_"What!? Where did he get it! Ho-"_

_"This isn't the time for questions! Get me the drainage equipment! We gotta get that stuff outta there!" The femme ran off, returning moments later with a large machine. Firestorm shrieked seeing it "shhh its alright Firestorm... We're gonna make the pain go away ok?" cooed the femme as other medics came over to help. Firestorm sniffed, allowing the femme to safely offline him._

Sam was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her joint second in command, her work addicted right hand bot got Highgrade poisoning whilst he was a kid!? Firestorm couldn't even look at his commander. She looked worried, almost frightened about his health. He shook his head then spoke, his words barely above a whisper...

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore..."

"It's understandable. Alright you don't have to say anymore. But" she raised the bottle "If I catch you drinking this again I'll personally get Skartplug to drain every ounce of it from your systems slowly and painfully alright? Dismissed." Firestorm nodded. He didn't want to go through that again. He stood and turned to leave.

"Oh and Firestorm"

He turned, hearing his name. Sam smiled "I'm here if u wanna talk about it ok? I'm not as mean as I make out"

"Strict but fair..." Firestorm smiled slightly. Sam unlocked the door by remote control and he left. Making sure he didn't see anyone else he quickly returned to his quarters. Energon tears had dried on his face. Quickly, he wiped them away, looking down at his berth, then at his desk. It was littered with datapads that needed to be written an filed away. He sighed, then sat down and began his work.

Sam looked at the bottle and drank some of the mixture. This wasn't the first time she had tasted Highgrade. Being 3/4 Cybertronion had its perks...

"Better get these things filed..." she picked up a medical report and scanned it, writing down the necessary data. She sighed, reading over some notes she should've done a while ago. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

_S_am : XD! All dunded! 

_F_lash : That wasn't too hard...

_S_am : Told you it wasn't dangerous!

_F_irestorm : What's going on in here?

_S_am : -Minimizes the screen- Erm.. Nothing Firestorm. What are you doing here anyway? Haven't you got work to do?

_F_irestorm : -raises an optic- I've just finished for the day... Flash whats going on?

_F_lash : We're putting one of your memory files on the net -smiles excitedly-

_S_am : Uh oh...

_F_irestorm : SAM!

-End Transmission-

_- Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker -_


End file.
